


'Singularity' Teaser

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [55]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: (Hey ya'll! I'm still alive. I've been super busy with work and some craziness in home life. But I haven't forgotten about my boys or any of you. So I'm going to leave this little 'teaser trailer' here for the next chapter to come. Something to let you know I'm still working on it, and I'm still around. Just be patient with me! I promise to have the chapter ready to put up soon! Love yas! -QD)





	'Singularity' Teaser

Their Universe, as he understood it, contained billions of galaxies. Each galaxy contained millions of planets and stars. And in between all of those was light and dust and space and radiation and hydrogen atoms and particle fields and more things far too numerous to list, things Cisco Ramon had grown up reading about and studying more out of curiosity than a real need to know. Because knowing was only half the fun. Experiencing was something he would never get to do. Or at least, that's what he'd always thought. No way he'd ever get to travel to all those places unknown in the farthest edges of existence. 

But then a thing like multiverses turned out to be real. 

And suddenly, all those far off places in their Universe didn't seem nearly as grand anymore, not compared to the weight of wonder in knowing that this Universe didn't hold all the mysteries anymore. There was very little this Universe could surprise him with. Not that he couldn't get a good startle from time to time. But a genuine surprise? That was different. The only existing thing... no, not thing... person who could surprise him anymore was Harrison Wells, _Harry_.

And Harry hadn't even come from this Universe. 

Just another reason not to find as much shock and awe in the vastness around their tiny little planet in the cosmos. Not that anyone else would find that to be even remotely legitimate. But it made enough sense to him. After all, Harry had been the best surprise he could have ever hoped for.

And Cisco certainly had hoped for a lot of surprises over the years. Funny how the one surprise he'd never wanted was the one he would never let go of now. Now that he knew what it was like to be happy, and whole, and real, and to be with someone who loved him so relentlessly.

Now that he was floating aimlessly out there in the dark, somewhere beyond the reaches of their galaxy, where a stretch of black seemed infinite and cold, making everything about his weightless form seem unreal and empty, and all too wrong. 

He had no memory of how he'd gotten there. No thoughts beyond holding on to something... anything... _Harry_. His anchor.

But this? All of this was wrong.

He knew it. Felt it. Because, duh. People didn't float around outer space and still thought, lived. They died. The froze. Unless they were close to heat source, and then they'd mummify.

People didn't move live and move without spacesuits. 

Wait... was he even moving? Did he even have a body to move with? Was he even real right now? 

There was no sound, not really. But somewhere in his own head, he heard a pop. Like when he yawned too hard and his eardrums protested. Only this pop echoed inside his skull, bounced around the bone plates till it settled into nothing. Till the strange floating spun him painstakingly slow toward...

Black holes formed when massive stars ran out of fuel and died. It was a beautiful death, really, as far as cosmic deaths went. Tragic, and frightening. But hauntingly beautiful. It was what he saw now, played out before him without the grand orchestral music he thought should have accompanied such a show. The dead star's core, unable to resist the crushing force of its own gravity, collapsed. It only took milliseconds. The bare blink of an eye. But the image seared itself into Cisco's brain. One moment there was a bright, brilliant star. The next? There was just a singularity. 

The object itself was so incredibly small that it had literally zero size. But its density was infinite. Years of reading science magazines, studying astronomy books in school, watching documentary upon documentary, and Cisco knew exactly what that density meant.

Knew what it meant for him, even before he felt it.

Anything close enough to the black hole would be doomed to get dragged in... and disappear forever.

He felt the tug on his... whatever he had. He couldn't tell if he had a body or not anymore. But the pull was very, very real. Too real to be a dream. 

He couldn't struggle, couldn't scream. He didn't want to disappear forever! There was too much left to learn, too much left to do! And he had his team, his people, his family and crazy pets! He was happy, dammit! He was whole! He couldn't be torn apart like this! No one would know what happened to him! No one would understand! Harry would be... _oh god, Harry..._

_Harry, where are you?!_

_Harry... help... me..._

_Harry..._

It was all he could think as the singularity pulled the last of him in. 

Into darkness. Into nothing. Into everything he never thought the majesty of space would ever be...

**Author's Note:**

> (Hope you enjoyed this little teaser! Stay tuned! Definitely To Be Continued...)


End file.
